


Pick Up The Pieces

by Daeva_Labeija



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piss, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Loathing, Sleep Sex, Sleeptalking, Somnophilia, Watersports, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeva_Labeija/pseuds/Daeva_Labeija
Summary: While the rest of the bros sleep, Ardyn has his way with Prompto. This is set during the time Ardyn rents a caravan for the boys and him to sleep in.





	1. How Soundly You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Yall know Ardyn would’ve done something to the boys in that caravan if he could get away with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto trembled, his eyes looking up to watch Ardyn's. "Please don't..!" His tears trailed all the way down to his neck. He was pleading sincerely and Ardyn was thoroughly enjoying that look on his face. It was beautiful contrition and this pretty sinner is asking for penance.

They really didn’t think about it too much when they placed Prompto closest to Ardyn when they all slept in the same trailer. They were conscious about keeping Noctis as far away as possible to the Chancellor of Niflheim, of course. With Noctis on the bottom bunk and Ignis at the top, Gladio on the floor right next to Noctis, it seemed the best course of action to alert the Shield and the adviser right away if ever Ardyn planned anything that endangers the prince. However, that left poor Prompto closest to the strange and secretive Chancellor, who already showed signs of being inappropriate with the blonde.

Ignis and Gladio were particularly aware that Ardyn’s stares and grins suggest malicious intent. His little touches brought an uncomfortable shiver that prompts a quick exit from Ardyn’s immediate vicinity. But then again, he was like that with everybody, not just towards Prompto. So in a way they let his strangeness slide. As long as Noctis was well guarded, all other matters seemed inconsequential.

It was well past 11 o’clock when everybody deemed it was time for some shut-eye. Noctis was out like a light hours before the others because that’s simply how he is. Ignis on the other hand was still awake for about a half hour more, writing notes and checking his phone because he was restless like that. Prompto was rolling around in the blankets, mumbling and hitting Gladio’s rigid body when Ignis decided to finally put down his things along with his worries and let sleep claim him.

This whole time, Ardyn was just watching from his end of the trailer, waiting for the commotion on the bros’ side to dwindle to nothing. The few hours hardly counted as ‘waiting’, really. After all, he’s been roaming the earth for millennia.

Ardyn stood up and headed for the sleeping boys, his few steps soundless. He looked at their faces as they slept, finding delight at how he could easily summon the Royal Arms and mangle their bodies in a second. But he won’t. After all, there’s a prophecy to fulfill.

Watching the slumbering seemed boring to most but then again, Ardyn never considered his interests common.

Ardyn thought it was a treat to see how the boys slept. On the top of the bunk bed was Ignis, who slept in a posture so proper one would think he was arranged so, like in a casket. On the bottom bunk was Noctis, who slept unmoving. Ardyn knew he would be like that through the prophecies. Too connected to the world of the astrals that his consciousness slipped back and forth through the dimensions, making him too groggy to function upon waking. Ardyn scoffed at the Chosen One’s weakness.

Gladiolus slept nearest to the prince, on a spare mattress set on the caravan floor. Upon looking at him, one wouldn’t even think that he’s asleep. He just looked like he was lying down with his eyes closed. His muscles looked tense and his overall posture seemed rigid. It didn’t slip by Ardyn that the shield was strategically placed there to deter him in case he thought of doing anything. It didn’t matter. Ardyn had long learned how to move without being sensed by mortals, awake or not.

Next to Gladio was Prompto, who was curled in on himself, hugging his pillow instead of resting his head on it. Ardyn learned after observing the blonde that he mumbled in his sleep and shifted and turned every now and then.

“Mm… nah, that’s my chocobo…”

Upon hearing the mumbling, Ardyn’s gaze swept back to Prompto. The blonde rolled flat on his back as he talked in his sleep, hiking up the hem of his t-shirt a bit.

For all his hatred for humanity, he couldn’t help but smile at the vulnerability he could find after sifting through their mortal ugliness.

“You get yours… that’s mine…” Prompto kept his mumbling and Ardyn sat beside him, close enough that he could spot Prompto’s eyebrows furrowing. It was as if the blonde was arguing with someone in his dream.

“Adorable.” Ardyn said softly to himself as he watched Prompto biting his lip, jutting it out and licking it wet every now and then. He finds it laughable but Ardyn is thoroughly entertained by Prompto’s sleepy murmuring.

That didn’t mean he was content with what he’s seeing though.

Ardyn dipped his head low so he can bury his nose in Prompto’s hair. He nuzzled to feel the soft silkiness of it and then inhaled his scent. His actions didn’t rouse anyone in the caravan so Ardyn kept going.

“Mm.. that’s not right…” Prompto mumbled again, this time in a high, whiny tone.

“What’s not right?” Ardyn chose to reply in a whisper, close to Prompto’s ear. His hands snaked downwards to feel his chest and stomach through the fabric of his shirt. Ardyn got a tiny moan for a response to that.

“Baby boy, what’s not right?” Ardyn asked once more, equally quietly, except this time he followed his question with a lick on the shell of Prompto’s ear.

The blonde shuddered but was otherwise silent.

Ardyn decided then that Prompto was far too dressed for him to be enjoyed properly. He leaned back so he can pull up Prompto’s shirt and bunch it up at the armpit, fully exposing his freckled chest. Ardyn grinned at the sight of Prompto’s nipples, stiff and hard upon being exposed to the cold night air. Ardyn couldn’t help but pinch those cute buds, tugging just enough that Prompto’s breathing hitched and transformed to gasps.

“Ahhn…” Prompto’s moaning urged Ardyn to dip his head back down and take one inviting bud into his mouth. He sucked and licked and kissed until he felt a hand pull weakly at his hair.

“Wait…” Prompto’s head shook left and right, saying a silent no. Ardyn wondered if the boy was already awake and only feigning sleep at this point but his eyes were very much still closed.

“You are just wonderful.” Ardyn said against Prompto’s chest, before trailing kisses upwards to his neck and jaw.

Prompto shifted in his mat, shrinking in on himself as Ardyn left hickeys on his neck. He pressed down on the boy’s hips to keep him from curling up. Then he palmed his crotch, easily feeling his half-hard cock through his sweatpants.

The moaning and shifting of blankets stirred Ignis awake but he didn’t bother checking in on anybody since he was already used to Prompto’s noises while asleep. He merely turned over and decided to sleep on his side, his back to the ruckus on the other side of the caravan.

It was here that Prompto slowly came back to consciousness and was greeted with Ardyn’s gaze and breath right on his face. His instant reaction was to scream in surprise but Ardyn’s wide palm over his mouth prevented that from happening. Prompto struggled and kicked as Ardyn straddled his smaller frame. Ardyn's free hand harshly clamped on his throat so there would be no way the blonde could sound out his distress.

“Be quiet, love.” Ardyn flashed him a cruel smirk, one that promised immorality that Prompto was too scared to imagine. “I find you exceptionally appealing, especially just now with your defenses down. You practically invited me to ravish you. Your adorable squirming and silly murmurs… I wonder if you purposefully wanted to lure me in with your boyish charm? I do love debauching the young and innocent.” He said in a whisper, meaning to frighten him even more but he was met with the boy rolling his eyes upward and his body twitching.

“Oh dear…” Ardyn quickly released his grip on Prompto’s neck and let him catch his breath. His palm never left his mouth, leaving Prompto heaving oxygen frantically through his nose. “Forgive me, my sweet. I forgot breathing was crucial to you.”

Prompto’s chest rose and fell in a frenetic pace and his hands clambered for the palm over his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried hard to catch his breath with his airways halved. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his pain caused him to remain limp even when Ardyn moved away from him to sit him up, turn him around and lift him to sit on his lap. All the while, his hand barely left Prompto’s mouth. Ardyn’s free hand practically crushed Prompto's back against Ardyn’s chest.

Prompto’s sobs sounded through, causing the Shield to furrow his brow a little bit. Ardyn did not want his fun to end in the form of the Shield cleaving him in half. “I dare you to make another sound, sweet boy.” The threat was too thinly veiled for Prompto not to get it. Fat tears welled in his eyes, obscuring his vision. He wanted so badly to keep struggling but his chest hurts, and his head is too woozy, and he was so scared of what’s going on that he barely moved again.

“Good boy.” Ardyn said with a corresponding stroke on Prompto’s head.

“Now let’s see what you have for me.” Ardyn whispered against Prompto’s ear and with his free hand, cupped the blonde’s groin and gave it a hard squeeze. “For someone so frightened, you seem rather excited.”

Prompto reflexively pressed his thighs together as much as he could, feeling both embarrassed and violated. He wanted so desperately to scream and in his befuddled state of mind, he unconsciously summoned his gun. Ardyn quickly caught the blue sparks characteristic of Noctis’ magic and was so thoroughly disgusted by it that he gripped Prompto’s right wrist until a sickening crack resounded. Just like that, the weapon was gone and Prompto was back to trembling and crying silently.

“You’re really testing my patience, Prompto. Did you want me to break your wrist? Why must you be so difficult?” Ardyn clicked his tongue like he was merely chastising a child. “All I wanted to do was experience you. You’re a rarity, even if you aren’t aware of it…” ‘Yet.’ Ardyn thought. But that was something left for another time. Ardyn then tugged down Prompto’s sweatpants and was joyously greeted with a lack of underwear and a hardening cock. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how luscious the look of humiliation was on Prompto’s face.

“Or rather… you’re an anomaly.” Ardyn said. He tilted Prompto’s face even more to get a better look of his face. His eyes were wide in terror, tears freely falling. His cheeks were red all the way up to his ears. His gaze met Ardyn’s and his eyes were trying to convey, ‘Please stop. I don’t want this.’ To that, Ardyn only got more excited.

“I’ve seen this face so many times but you are the only one with such expressions.” He said as he laid a kiss on Prompto’s forehead. “I’m used to your soulless gaze. The red light behind your irises told me that there’s nothing going on in that empty head of yours. No emotions. Nothing as interesting as what I see in you, Prompto. Look how terrified you are. Your skinny body is shaking all over.” Ardyn pressed his face against Prompto’s neck to nuzzle and lick him from his neck to his collar bones.

‘You have memories and you experienced life as if you were meant for it. All your brothers only knew of the machine that they are. That you are.’ Ardyn wanted to say all these but he was wary of giving away too much too early. So instead he focused on stroking the blonde, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping at a slow pace so as to savor every squirm and shiver.

When the blonde let out enough pre-cum, Ardyn swirled his fingers over the tip and collected as much as he could. He wanted a little bit of lubrication for when he tilted Prompto’s pelvis up and reached down to prod his puckered hole.

Prompto was vaguely aware that it would lead up to this but he still thrashed around when Ardyn pressed two fingers inside him. His thighs shook as pain shot up his spine. Once more, his chest heaved up and down intensely. Ardyn was not amused with his blatant disobedience and thus chose to force his fingers all the way in. Prompto's legs tensed right away, wanting to push away the unwanted intrusion but all it got him was more pain. He went back to going limp aside from the occasional tremble. Ardyn’s hand over his mouth was now sopping wet with both tears and spit. The pain soon overrode the forced pleasure and Prompto's cock softened. He was disgusted by all this.

“You’re tightening around my fingers so wonderfully. I can’t wait to be inside you.” Ardyn mumbled near Prompto’s ear. The blonde could clearly feel the hardness growing against his bottom. Images of Ardyn raping him flew rapidly through his mind. Those scary thoughts combined with the forced opening of his anus made him relax inadvertently and Prompto wet himself.

"Oh..?" Ardyn's hand was soaked right away. "You dirty boy." He teased.

Prompto shut his eyes closed, too mortified to make any sort of eye contact even with his molester.

"So adorable..." Ardyn leaned closer to lick a long stripe up Prompto's cheek, tasting the salt of teasrs. The hand which covered Prompto's mouth was gone, had been moved to his thighs to open him up a bit more.

"Don't make a sound." Ardyn whispered against Prompto's ear. "Look down."

Prompto gazed downwards, between his legs, and was greeted with a slim dagger aimed right at the hilt of his member. It was close enough that it was brushing against his pubic hair. The blade was sharp enough that it shaved off some of it. He almost screamed at the sight but suddenly remembered Ardyn's threat. So instead, his breath hitched and he trembled, accidentally peeing a little bit more out of fright.

Ardyn laughed even when Prompto's piss wet his dagger. "You are a mess." He said then thrust his fingers deep inside once more.

Prompto arched his back and ground his jaw tight. He couldn't keep himself from making noises, he knew. He was so scared of the situation. Scared of the bodily mutilation that could happen if he happened to be loud. Scared of being molested right in front of his sleeping friends. Scared of Ardyn's words. He couldn't bear hearing his sleazy teasing anymore. It made his skin crawl.

"Please stop." Prompto said in the softest voice he could muster.

"What's that, sweet boy?"

"Please." Prompto said, just a little louder. "I don't want this."

"Who told you that I cared about that?"

Tears streamed down his face once more. He wasn't able to stop the small hiccups that came with it and he felt the blade press against his pubis. He squirmed, panicked, causing the blade to cut his thigh a little. The blood mixed with the mess on the mattress.

"I'm sorry..!" Prompto was shaking as he imagined the Chancellor disfiguring him.

"Shush."

"Please don't! I won't make a noise again!" Prompto begged, accidentally proving he can't shut up.

"Promptoooo... go to sleep." Gladio beside him groaned and turned his back on the blonde, choosing to sleep on his side like Ignis.

Prompto trembled, his eyes looking up to watch Ardyn's. "Please don't..!" His tears trailed all the way down to his neck. He was pleading sincerely and Ardyn was thoroughly enjoying that look on his face. It was beautiful contrition and this pretty sinner is asking for penance.

"It's okay." Ardyn said as he kissed Prompto's forehead. "I know you didn't intend to disobey me."

Prompto felt relief upon hearing those words. Which is why he was so surprised when Ardyn's hand clamped on his jaw and squeezed tight until he heard something pop and a paralyzing pain rattled his skull. His face felt heavy and he can't control his mouth properly. It hung open despite his command and he couldn't move his jaw anymore. After a while of trying, he figured he couldn't keep fighting anymore.

His eyes were glazed over as he let Ardyn do whatever he wants with his body.

"There's a good boy." Ardyn cooed while rubbing Prompto's cock slowly and deliberately. He was proud to have it back to full hardness again after a while.

With his jaw broken, his gasps and moans couldn't be silenced. Prompto tried to muffle his noises by clamping his unbroken hand over his mouth but it was impossible. His face hurt too much and he couldn't force himself to touch his hanging jaw.

"Haa... hukk..." Prompto choked on his own spit and he had to tilt his head forward just so his excess saliva would spill out of his gaping mouth. Ardyn was right. He's a mess. All the more, Prompto felt being ashamed of himself. He looked towards his friends and prayed to the Six that none of them will wake up. He doesn't care that much if Ardyn had his way with him. He just doesn't want his friends to see him like this.

"Why are you looking over there? Do you want them to join us?" Ardyn teased but it was obvious that his words were meant to scare Prompto.

Prompto frantically shook his head 'no', causing sharp pain to encase his skull once more. He winced in pain and his shoulders shook. "Haa... ehh.." His breathing turned loud and it was only a matter of time before Gladio awoke, rolled over to call Prompto out for his annoying noises. But the Shield was greeted with a sight that rendered him both speechless and motionless.

Prompto noticed right away how Gladio turned over, and so did Ardyn. Much to Prompto's terror and humiliation, Ardyn faced Gladio, dragging his body in its shameful state to be presented to his friend in all its filth.

"Haah... ahh... huu..." Prompto resumed his crying, his eyes squeezed shut so he can at least pretend that he's not being held open with all his piss and pre-cum right towards Gladio.  
Gladio reacted instinctively, summoning his broadsword and aiming to cleave Ardyn. But, he was stopped midswing once Ardyn pointed at Prompto's dick. A dagger was waiting to castrate his friend, the blade held too closely at the hilt of his cock.

"Iggy!" Gladio reacted instinctively once more. And right away did the adviser wake up, along with the prince.

"Haah... huuh..." Prompto kept crying, ashamed that all his friends saw him in this filthy state. He shook all over, causing the blade by his cock to slice a thin line there.

Meanwhile, Ignis had his daggers summoned and reacted quickly in an attempt to surpise the attacker. He threw his daggers straight at Ardyn's face but before it made contact, Ardyn untangled himself from Prompto.

"You're lucky I don't want this sweet boy mutilated." Ardyn said with a sigh then kicked the trailer door open so he can rush out. Gladio ran after him but he was greeted with an empty outpost and an empty street. Ardyn was gone and left not a single trace.

Ardyn had done his damage. Gladio looked behind him to see Prompto curled up in a ball. Even in his sorry state, he tried his hardest not to cry out loud. When Noctis managed to fight the pull of slumber, he crawled over to his best friend.

"Prom..." Noctis called out.

Prompto turned away and curled into a tighter ball on his mat. His sobs echoed in the trailer. Nobody else could speak. The smell of what happened filled the room and questions piled in their minds.

'What happened?' The three wanted to know. More grievously, they wanted to know how this could possibly happen so close to them. But now is hardly the time for questions.

Now is the time to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i like hurting my prompto so much  
> i am sorry


	2. How Gently You Shatter

 It was Ignis' idea to get out of the caravan.

They meant to leave Prompto in the Regalia while the rest of them pack their stuff but...

Prompto made a garbled noise, his eyes begging, his grip on Noctis' wrist deathly. He was still curled in on himself, his feet on the car seat close to his bottom, which don't quite touch the leather seats. He was too ashamed to sit properly on the Regalia. He thought he was too filthy to sit down. 

"Okay." Noctis said, voice barely above a whisper. He wanted to cry too. Seeing his best friend in such a sorry state made his heart ache. Prompto didn't need to beg him to stay. If he so says, he would give him his birthright just to atone for his incompetence as a friend. 

It was Noctis' idea to rent a hotel room for the night. The good one at Galdin Quay, with more privacy and a spacious bathroom. Nobody said anything about the expenses. Prompto would have but he was too much in a state of shock to understand what was going on around him. Ignis pointed out that Prompto's current disconnection to reality would be for the better because he would feel too guilty about having them spend funds all so he could recover. Prompto would label it as 'wasting money'. Noctis would label it as 'not enough'.

Ignis and Noctis took care of the payments. It was Gladio who picked up Prompto and carried him to the hotel room. It was a good thing that it was in the dead of night when they got there and there were little to no people around at the Quay. Still, Prompto was trying his best to hide himself from the staff. He was wearing Ignis' jacket and Gladio's jacket was draped over his front, covering his face and chest. His legs dangled freely and the cool wind made him feel so exposed. He buried his face further against Gladio's chest. Wearing only his tank top, it was easy for Gladio to feel that Prompto was crying again. The damp spot on his top reminded him of what exactly transpired in the caravan. 

"We're almost in the room, Prom. It's okay." Gladio assured him. 

* * *

_Gladio couldn't ignore the whining and muttering he kept hearing on Prompto's side of the caravan and whipped his head in his direction. He was about to say something along the lines of, 'I'm trying to sleep here. Stop being annoying.' His exasperation died along with his complaints once he caught sight of what had happened to their sunshine boy._

_He was sprawled open, his lower half bare. He could see that his cock was stiff and pointing right in his direction, the head leaking with glossy slick. His t-shirt was bunched at the armpits, exposing his pink-tinted chest. He could tell that both his nipples were wet and swollen. He would be lying if he said the sight didn't cause a stirring in his groin. Still, he pushed that shameful thought down until all he could see was his friend being molested. Ardyn was right behind Prompto. He was the one who did this._

_In a flash, his broadsword materialized in his hand. He was about to swing at Ardyn but was stopped once he spotted the glisten of a blade right at the hilt of Prompto's cock. 'Did he really intend to maim Prompto in that way?' The thought made him grit his teeth._

_"Iggy!" Before he knew it, Gladio had called out to the one person he knew who could keep his cool despite this dire situation. The flash of Ignis' fire-imbued daggers flitting past his shoulder and into Ardyn's face made him realize that yes, even Ignis can act out sometimes._

_But it was all for the better. Ardyn moved away from Prompto. He let go of the poor blonde and darted over to the caravan's door._

_"You're lucky I don't want this sweet boy mutilated."  were Ardyn's parting words. Gladio never had the chance to exact justice for what Ardyn did to Prompto. He came after him but the molester was gone and they were left with a broken Prompto._

_His sobs made something in his chest spasm. It was like something was being pulled taut, close to snapping. And that was what Gladio was, ready to snap and erupt. All his anger wasn't going anywhere now that the culprit was gone like smoke. He's left with anger that he couldn't direct anywhere except towards himself._

* * *

 Gladio placed Prompto on one of the beds gingerly. But it seems Prompto wanted to be on the floor instead, curled up and using Gladio's jacket as a curtain to hide himself away from the others. Gladio couldn't come close to him. 

Noctis felt too guilty to say anything. He couldn't even walk past the doorway.

Ignis was the only one who could get close to Prompto. He could hear him sniffling under the leather jacket. Ignis had to be careful with the blonde. He was in pain, both physically and mentally. "Prompto..." He called out. "The bed is more comfortable than the floor. Won't you help me set you there?" 

Prompto didn't respond. Ignis realized that he most likely couldn't even if he tried.

* * *

  _Gladio's booming voice roused him immediately from his sleep. Right away did his instincts rise to full alert. He scanned his surroundings and saw the awful sight set before them. Prompto was sitting on Ardyn's lap. His jaw was slack and there was obvious swelling around his face and also on his right wrist. Before he could really process the situation, Ignis hurled his daggers to Ardyn's face. He wanted to reprimand himself for being this brash about his attacks. It wasn't like him to act in this manner._

_But this was something he had never seen before. This was a poor boy who was just sleeping soundly, reduced to a cowering mess, in pain and humiliated in front of his friends. How could somebody do this and still have the audacity to grin and smirk at his handiwork?_

_"You're lucky I don't want this sweet boy mutilated."  was the last Ignis had heard of the Chancellor._

_Ardyn kicked the door open and exited the caravan. Gladio went after him and apparently, Ardyn was nowhere in sight. He let out a sigh. Of course he was ready to attack. He didn't care if it was against the Chancellor of Niflheim. Something had to be done to quell his anger for such a heinous crime done to his friend._

_But for all his anger, he'll leave the fighting to Gladio for now. He needs to take care of Prompto._

_"Prompto." He spoke in a soft voice, so gentle 'cause they were afraid that anything louder would scare Prompto._

_"We ran out of potions but I promise you, I'll get one as soon as I can."_

* * *

 He wouldn't look at anyone. Whatever glimpse of his face the three managed to see, it was contorted in pain and painted in sorrow, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Prompto, we bought an elixir. Let me heal you with this." Ignis held out his hand to touch Prompto's knee but it was greeted with a harsh slap. Ignis didn't flinch.

"Please? Your jaw and wrist are broken. You're in pain. You need this." Ignis pleaded once more.

"Ahhh..." Prompto let out a strangled breath. It was all he could do with his jaw hanging. He finally showed a part of his face to Ignis. Only his eyes were exposed, gaze trained on the elixir and purposely avoiding making eye contact with Ignis. But Ignis saw, and his eyes were red and sunken and the sadness in them reminded Ignis of what Prompto went through only minutes ago. Ignis felt like he was being strangled. Prompto's light was dimmed. 

Prompto reached out one shaky hand. It was the one with the unbroken wrist, but Ignis could still see bruises there. It was all he could do not to hug Prompto in the hopes that it'll give him comfort. But right now, any bodily contact was out of the picture. He's been avoiding the slightest of touches.

His hand reached out to the elixir, then his fragile fingers fisted around it to break the glass so the healing magic could seep into his skin.

Ignis knew it worked the moment he heard Prompto's sobs turn to something muffled, like he was trying his best to keep his cries silent. He was trying his hardest not to let anybody hear him.

"Prompto, there's a bathroom here. Are you able to walk there or do you need help?

"I'm sorry!" His sudden shriek surprised everyone in the room. "I know I'm disgusting." He said in a soft murmur.

"No, you're not." Ignis said in a firm voice. "Ardyn is disgusting. Not you. Never you."

Ignis wondered if it was a mistake saying his attacker's name since Prompto's sobs grew louder at the mention of it.

Gladio sighed behind Ignis and moved past the adviser. "Come on. I'll carry you there." Gladio was about to lift Prompto but he was stopped by Ignis.

"Wait until he's ready." Ignis said. Gladio let out a grunt and then got out of the room. He couldn't handle seeing the result of his incompetence as the primary protector of the group. If such a thing can happen right next to him, how can he call himself the Shield of the King?

Gladio pushed Noct out of the way. The prince didn't show any sign of being miffed by that. Noct is staring at the empty space in front of him, not quite able to understand what just happened. It hasn't dawned on him yet.

"Iggy..." Prompto mumbled against the fabric of Gladio's jacket. "Get out of the way."

Ignis was surprised at the wording of his request.

"I'm dirty and I smell bad."

Ignis' eyes softened. "No, you don't"

"Come on, I'll lead you to the bathroom."

They passed Noctis on their way there, who is still in a trance. The moment Prompto noticed Noctis, he put on a happy facade for him.

He smiled at his best friend, silently assuring Noctis that it was okay. It was only a minor incident. It was painful to see him strain himself. He was still under the impression that Noctis didn't know mucg of what happened. 

Noctis was looking down to his shoes, not quite able to reply to his best friend. He sniffled and that didn't go unheard by Prompto. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'll manage." Prompto assured him. He had on that forced smile again.

"You..." Noctis said in a small voice, close to a whisper. "You can cry in front of me, you know."

Prompto was taken aback, eyes going wide until realization kicked in. Of course Noctis could tell that he was feigning his cheery disposition. He looked down to the floor, fidgeting with Ignis' jacket. 

"Okay." Prompto said, this time with a tiny hint of a genuine smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

* * *

  _In a word, Noctis was late._

_Before he had managed to come to, the damage was already done._

_His head was still reeling when he sat up on his bed. He had to fight for his consciousness and when he won, he found Ignis kneeling beside Prompto. His best friend was curled into a ball, wailing. When the scene registered in his mind, he was wide awake and he flitted over to Prompto's side. He looked to his adviser, eyes searching for an answer. When he got no reply, he looked around to see Gladio pacing about in the trailer. He could feel the pull of Gladio's will threatening to summon his broadswords from the Armiger. Noctis was confused and he just wanted to know what happened. He felt like a kid who's being shielded from the truth._

_He realized after a while, 'Where is Ardyn?'_

* * *

After the brief encounter with his best friend, Prompto was led to the bathroom by Ignis.

For the first time in a long while, Ignis didn't know what to do next. He was waiting for Prompto to say something, tell him what he needed or tell him to go away. But instead, he just remained there, standing and looking at the floor. 

"What's wrong with me?" Prompto said, surprising Ignis.

"Absolutely nothing." Ignis replied after recovering. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you.

"I think there is." Prompto said as he dropped Gladio's jacket to the floor, then pulled Ignis' jacket to his body tighter. "Iggy? I'd like to be alone now, please."

Seeing Prompto so small and so fragile made Ignis' heart ache. All the more did he want to exact justice for his friend. 

"Of course. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

When Ignis came back from the en suite bathroom, Noctis and Gladio were sitting on different corners of the bedroom. Ignis chose to sit away from the two men as well. The three remained silent for a long while, and only the sounds of the shower going and the muffled cries of Prompto could be heard. 

"I heard him muttering... I heard his sobs." Ignis started, breaking the silence. "It was strangled and small but I heard it... and I chose to ignore it."

Gladio and Noctis were astounded by what Ignis was saying.

"Iggy, it's not your fault. If anything, it's my fault." Gladio admitted. His fists clenched by the end of his statement.

"I dismissed it as Prompto's usual noises in bed." Ignis chose to keep on speaking. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that this kind of thing was avoidable. This should not have happened when they are all so close to each other. They were in Prompto's immediate vicinity!

"I should have stopped and thought for a moment, is it really that hard to turn over in my bed and check up on him? See if he's okay? See if there's anything wrong...? Even if it was just a nightmare, Prompto deserved comfort. This time it wasn't even Prompto's overactive mind... it was a real nightmare beset upon him. Over what? A mere whim? A fowl lust? Prompto didn't deserve that. If only I weren't so busy trying to ignore him, this wouldn't have happened."

"Prompto was right next to me." Gladio spoke up, starting immediately with the source of his guilt. "All I had to do was open my eyes and I would've seen what was happening next to me. All I had to do was turn my head or at least focus on the noises next to me."

"It's not your fault either." Noctis said, voice shaky and unsure. "If you weren't so preoccupied with wanting to keep me safe, Prompto wouldn't have been placed next to Ardyn." The prince let out a sob that he promptly covered up with a deep breath. "You guys were so focused on me that we cast him aside like he was of no importance." Noctis couldn't hide his sorrow anymore and he was reduced to crying softly while struggling on wiping his tears away. 

Amidst Noctis' crying and the other two's wallowing in their guilt, they failed to notice that Prompto had already come out of the bathroom. He was wrapped up in a towel around his torso and another one was draped over his shoulders, using it as a shawl to cover his arms and chest. 

"I'm sorry." Prompto spoke up, causing the others to halt their thoughts and cries for a moment. 

"I should've just used my gun." Prompto let out a strangled breath. "It's my fault. I was too much of a fuck up... -hic- scaredy cat." Prompto couldn't stop the sobs. He was standing by the bathroom door, shoulders quaking, hair dripping cold.

"No." The three stood up at once, meaning to comfort Prompto. Gladio was the first one to stop in his tracks. He knew this wasn't exactly his forte. He resorted to staying in place, watching Noctis faltering in pace too. 

Noctis stopped mid-step, his guilt paralyzing him. He couldn't move. All he could see was Prompto being hurt while he slept like the dead. Unaware, unknowing, useless.

Ignis was the only one who came for Prompto. He was careful not to touch him in a way that would frighten him. He merely placed his hand over his shoulder and said, "No. It's not your fault, Prompto. You know whose fault it is." 

"I'm sorry, guys." Prompto repeated. It was a mystery to the other boys how Prompto could think he has to say sorry to anyone.

"Now we don't have a guide for Noctis to get to the meteor. How are we gonna find a way to get him the blessing of Titan? His headaches are getting worse too. I'm sorry Noct."

"Who cares about that?" Noctis blurted out. "No one cares about that. Are _you_ okay? Do _you_ need anything? Are you... mad at us?"

"We don't have time for any of that." Prompto replied.

"No." Noctis said firmly, even though it hurt him to be so stern with Prompto right after what happened to him. "We have time for you."

"It can wait." Noctis finally gathered the courage to step closer to his best friend. He held his hands gingerly, as if he would shatter. "Even for a few days. We can wait for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the super long wait. this was supposed to be done earlier but my hard drive crashed and all my files (fics) got deleted. T_T


End file.
